1. Field
The following description relates to a driving apparatus of a display panel and a display device including the driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display elements, by which a large, light, and thin image display device may be easily implemented and a high image quality may be achieved, have been already commercially available and mass produced for the market. Flat display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a vacuum florescent display device (VFD), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display are manufactured by using the flat display elements.
The flat panel display has been widely applied to a personal portable electronic device, for example, a mobile phone, a PDA, and a portable computer, due to easily implementing lightness, thinness, and a high image quality. Particularly, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, which is a self light-emitting element, displays an image by self-emitting light, so that a response speed thereof is fast at a speed of several tens of nanoseconds (ns), and has a wide view angle and a high contrast range, thereby attracting attention as a next generation display.
As a display panel of light (and a thin flat display device including the same) becomes thin, it becomes difficult to control a driving of power applied to the display panel. That is, a short circuit may be generated in power applied to the display panel caused by the generation of a crack from external impact or a problem of power supply, so that overcurrent flows in the display panel and a temperature increases, thereby causing the severe problem of burning the display panel.
Accordingly, a display device generally needs to include a circuit for diagnosing a short circuit from driving power and protecting a display panel from a problem caused by the short.
However, when a DC-DC converter of a power supply is momentarily and intermittently shut down due to an operation of a short circuit protection circuit due to the generation of static electricity, or a set environment of a driving IC (instead of a continuous error or short circuit phenomenon of the power supply), it can be impossible to detect the short circuit and wake up the display device only by the power short circuit protection circuit.
Accordingly, it is necessary to control driving of the power supply by discriminating a continuous short circuit state due to an error from the power supply or a non-continuous state, such as an external impact or a shutdown state of a DC-DC converter resulting from simple generation of static electricity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.